The preferred embodiment concerns a method, a device, a computer program system and a computer program product for controlling a material flow in the production, the consumable part maintenance or the replacement part maintenance of a product comprised of a plurality of individual parts. In the production or the operation of such products (such as, for example, complex machines, for example automobiles, production systems, high-speed printing systems or the like), in particular in the maintenance of such systems with consumable parts and replacement parts, it is required that the parts are transported optimally correctly and quickly from the manufacturer of the individual parts to the user or a service provider implementing a service. For such logical tasks it is typical to use computer-aided monitoring systems. However, at the same time printed paper documents are used as before as delivery receipts, billing etc.
From WO 03/077169 A1 it is known to attach a transponder on a printed delivery receipt, in which transponder application-specific data can be stored, read and changed. From US 2003/0227392 A1 it is known to use radio-frequency identification systems (RFID) in supply chains. From WO 01/82009 A2 it is known to attach transponders to parts in an automated production process in order to store information relevant to the production in the transponders and in order to make the information available to various production stations.
From US 2003/0227392 A1 and US 2003/0132853 A1 it is known to track items in goods traffic.
The aforementioned publications are herewith incorporated by reference into the present specification.
An automated production monitoring system is known from US-A1-2003/102367, in which a transponder is used for transfer of delivered data for supply parts, which transponder is provided together with the supplied parts.
From DE-A1-197 51 517, for production of window frames it is known to provide the work piece with a transponder during the processing or treatment, in which transponder are contained data regarding the processing or treatment of the work piece.
A transponder-aided goods shipping system is known from DE-A1-199 53 622, in which goods are delivered to a goods container of a receiver that is secured with an access code. After ordering the good, the receiver programs a corresponding delivery code as an access code into the locking device of the goods container. Corresponding delivery code data of the good to be delivered are stored in the transponder. The transponder is read in order to be able to open the container and bin the good. The read and stored delivery codes must then coincide. As soon as the distributor has transferred the good into the container, a payment routine is initiated.